Moon Goddess: Failed
by samisweet
Summary: She had been left behind when her senshi finally reached their dreams. Returning to her sister, she wonders if anything will become of her. The final stitches of Destiny have been made and the foundation of the future has been laid.
1. Chapter One: Returned Home

A new gw/sm story by me! I hope you guys enjoy this. Not the usual cliche stuff, or atleast I hope not.

* * *

Usagi slung her duffel bag over her shoulder. She stepped down from the bus and gave a slight nod when the driver waved her good-bye. Turning around to gaze at the retreating bus, she let out a sigh. Where had the future gone? Where had the whispers of love, the breath of destiny disappeared? Everything that was meant to be was destroyed, and an uncertain path had been laid. Her senshi had their own dreams to follow now. Rei, the singing sensation, Minako, the Academy Award winning actress, Makoto, the famous cook, Ami, the youngest and most talented doctor ever, Michiru, the painter and violinist, Haruka, the first place racecar driver, and Hotaru, the calm psychologist. They had their own world, their own life. She was a waste. She had no talents and had depended on Crystal Tokyo so much that she hadn't bothered to do anything else.

No one expected what had happened. No one knew of the dark thoughts that flitted through Mamoru's head, the insecurity that left him breathless. No one knew he was mentally unstable and that he had issues in his past. They all thought him to be the brave, strong, smart man that Endymion was. But he wasn't and that miscalculation had an expensive tag to it. Shortly after he had presented Usagi her engagement ring, Usagi had some home to find a long letter. It explained his feelings and his thoughts. He never wanted the destiny presented to him; he didn't love Usagi the way he had loved Serenity. He wasn't ready for so much. And so, he had committed suicide. They found his body five days later, bloated and floating in the lake of Usagi's favorite park.

Usagi swallowed the lump in her throat. She really had nowhere to go. Sighing and ducking her head, she slowly made her way across the street, her eyes focusing on the sidewalk that she had walked across so many times before. It unearthed unwanted memories from her past, the screaming and yelling and taunting. It gave her a pressing headache, and she rubbed her temples before pulling on some shades.

Usagi let her eyes wander through familiar treetops as she turned into a dirt road. She reached a gate and waited for someone to see her. Someone did and promptly let her in. Nodding her thanks, she walked past a collection of nice automobiles and motorcycles up to a large wooden door with a golden lion knocker. Before ringing the bell, she brought out her compact mirror to make sure that her bruises didn't show. Applying a little concealer, she hid the marks that were beginning to resurface. Putting her things back into her purse, she hesitated before ringing the doorbell. Lowering her eyes, she stared at the ground once more. She didn't know how 'she'd respond after five years of her disappearance. She was now seventeen years old, taller in height at about 5'6", her pale hair now a rich dirty blonde, and her eyes a beautiful royal blue color. Her ears picked up some noises from inside.

"Come on, let me just open the door!" it was a feminine noise that said this.

"I'm sorry, but it could be someone trying to murder you," a masculine voice.

"Oh please, like they'd get through the guards!"

"They could. I will open the door and that's final. I'm sorry about this."

"No!"

Suddenly, the door opened and Usagi blinked. It was a teenage boy with pale blonde hair and light blue eyes. He was a little taller than her, though not much, and seemed to be a gentleman. Usagi let her eyes wander behind him and when she spotted her target she pushed past the man and tackled down a girl around her own age with straight straw blonde hair and navy blue eyes.

"Lena!" Usagi shouted joyfully, hugging the girl for all she was worth. "Lena, Lena, Lena, Lena! I've missed you so much!"

"Can't breath!" 'Lena' gasped out. Usagi smiled sheepishly and stood up. She turned around to find five guns pointed at her, the owner of each gun glaring at her.

"Your guards are kinda jumpy, aren't they?" she moved towards 'Lena' but a cold voice stopped her.

"Don't take another step towards Relena unless you value your life," the owner of this voice was a messy brown hair teen with icy pale blue eyes. His face was blank from emotions and his jaw was set in a determined line. He looked ready to kill her. Usagi turned her eyes towards Relena, who looked back at her, puzzled. She rolled her eyes at Relena's denseness.

"Hello, Moon Goddess, remember?" Usagi said impatiently. "Bunny who turned into Moon Goddess for a stupid freakin mission?"

"Usagi?" Relena slowly drawled out. Recognition hit her face and she lit up before launching herself at the blonde. "Usagi! Usagi, Usagi, Usagi! I can't believe it's you! Wow, how long has it been, like three years? You've grown! You're so pretty! How did Operation Crystal Tokyo go anyways?"

Usagi's eyes darkened considerably with pain and sorrow. "It was a failure. A complete total failure. I'll tell you later when the… walls aren't listening." She slipped on her cheery mask again. "Anyways, how have you been? Your guards are really overprotective… tell them to put their guns away if they do not wish bodily harm upon them."

"Wow, such big words and coming from you too!" Relena pretended to faint. Usagi playfully punched her.

"Oh, shut up!"

"No you shut up!"

"I told you to shut up first!"

Relena rolled her eyes. "Wow, you haven't changed a bit. You're still an immature brat."

"I resent that!" Usagi exclaimed. "You're so mean!"

"I was kidding!" Relena put her hands up. She then noticed her guards, some of whom were looking at her as if she were crazy. Relena smoothed the skirt of her two-piece business suit and recomposed herself. "Well, boys, this is Usagi Tsukino, and Usagi this is Heero Yui, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, and Quatre Winner."

"Hi Relena's protectors," Usagi smiled cheerily. "You guys could put away your guns now. You see, I don't like guns, and I might not look it, but I'm actually a pretty strong girl. Relena might have gotten the brains, grace, and looks out of the both of us, but I managed to snag talent, brawn, and cheer. Just ask Relena what I did to that guy that dared to try and kidnap me."

Relena winced and shuddered at the memory. "Don't remind me. I had nightmares for weeks after that. And you did that even after you knew how much I hated violence. You could have at least waited for the police or Special Forces to get you. That was completely gruesome. You have the most inventive ways of killing people. Which I shouldn't admire because I happen to love peace, but I do."

"Well, you're not the only one," Usagi replied curtly.

"So, babe, how old did you say you were?" Duo Maxwell had chestnut brown hair that was pulled back in a long braid. His eyes were a mischievous cobalt blue and were currently glittering. All in all, he had a cute boyish look to him. Usagi knew that Makoto and Mina would start fighting once they saw him.

"I didn't," Usagi replied. "And I'm not your 'babe' so don't call me that. And if you must know, I'm 17, and if you're going to ask me out, I say hell no."

"Wow, she can read me like a book," Duo replied dreamily. Usagi rolled her eyes and a look passed between her and Relena.

"I must apologize for my friend's behavior," the one who answered the door stepped forward. "He is quite rude." Quatre shot an annoyed look at Duo, who shrugged it off before giving a dazzling grin.

"Braided baka," Wufei muttered darkly. He was of Chinese origin, with obsidian eyes and jet black hair that was pulled back into a head hurting ponytail. He had a tanned body and seemed to be of the rude/mean sort. Usagi regarded him warily, already feeling that he was a chauvinist pig (overused term in this section…).

"Hn," the one named Heero grunted in what Usagi presumed was in an angry manner. She interestedly watched him glare at Duo, who seemed completely unfazed.

"So, Relena, could you tell your guard to leave? I need to talk to you where there aren't so many ears around," Usagi nodded at the five young men. Relena smiled.

"Of course. Boys, you guys go do whatever it is you want to," Relena waited as the men filed out. She shot Heero a dazzling smile when his look wandered over to her. Usagi frowned. "Ok, Usagi, what is it?"

"Well, Relena, the reason I came here," Usagi sighed, a look of regret on her face. "I know I'm such a big problem and a burden, but I need a place to stay. After the mission failed, I had to live on the street for two months. I worked at a nightclub to get money for food. 'He' left me nothing. So, if you could find it in your heart to let me stay here until I get a secure job, I'd really appreciate it."

"You worked at a nightclub?" Relena's face was incredulous. "How can you do something so degrading? You should have come here immediately! I can't believe you did something like that. And you didn't even have any money to find shelter! This is _your_ house, Usagi; you of all people shouldn't have to ask to stay here."

"No, I couldn't ruin your chance at success. So after you finished with all your meetings and decisions and such, I decided to come."

"Screw success! You're more important, Usagi. I would've been able to do everything anyways, with you here. You didn't tell me how your mission failed yet."

"Well, I married him," Usagi started off, a faraway look in her eyes. "And things were going fine for the first five months of our marriage. We were making plans for Crystal Tokyo. One day I came home from an outing with the senshi and I found him gone. He was a coward and a fake. He committed suicide to get out of the pressures and powers of being king."

"No!" Relena's eyes widened. "You guys haven't even been married for a year! How can you become a widow at such a young age?"

"I don't know," Usagi replied softly. Her eyes were brimmed with shining tears, her face twisted in sorrow. Relena closed in and gave her a hug. Usagi broke out sobbing, hugging the girl around the middle. It had been so long, and she'd been kept a secret for all her life, not to mention hiding it from the senshi. No one knew about her but Milliardo, Relena, and a few select others. She wasn't just Usagi Tsukino. She was Serena Usagi Peacecraft, Relena's twin sister.

* * *

New story, yay! Don't worry, I'm working on the new chapters for Perfection: Is It Real? Healing the Mind, I Won't Accept You, and watch out for the soon to be released chapters of Usagi Then, Serena Now and I Want to Fly Again!

Please leave a review! Flames are always accepted as long as you leave contact information. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. I'm not sure whether or not I want to keep this up, but please tell me whether or not it's worth it!


	2. Chapter Two: Broken Memories

You guys are lucky! I told you I wouldn't be writing anymore but I found a completed chapter that I forgot about and here it is! I'll restart my writing next week or the week after,when things are cleared up a bit,

* * *

Usagi lay flat on her back, eyes wide as they stared at the ceiling of her room. She had retired more than two hours ago, but sleep was late to claim her. Instead, memories flashed over and over in her mind, giving her the chills and causing her to whimper slightly. One memory was fresh and the clearest of them all, glaring at her with its brightness.

FB

Usagi skipped happily up the stairs to Mamoru's apartment, keys swirling around on her finger. She squealed and the giggled when they fell all the way to the bottom of the stairs. Running back down with her bag in hand, she hummed a cheery tune, and then headed back up. She slowly opened the door to 'their' apartment, finding it strangely dark inside. Normally, Mamoru would be home from work by now, waiting for her with a sweet smile. Splotches of light danced on the floor, peeking in through the cracks in the blinds and curtains.

"Hello?" Usagi's voice echoed in the apartment. She frowned as she kicked off her shoes and set her bag on the coffee table. She slowly wandered around, cautious of what could be lurking behind the shadows. She opened the door to her bedroom and peered in. 'Strange' rang through her mind. The bed was messed up, the linens in a crumpled heap on the bed and the blanket on the floor. She made her way to the kitchen, deciding that Mamoru probably had been held back at work. Shrugging, she opened the door to the refrigerator and pulled out last night's dinner to eat. Closing the door, her eyes fell upon a note. She slowly put the food onto the counter, taking the note off of the refrigerator with her freed hand. Her eyes skimmed through the note.

_My Dearest Usako,_

_I want to let you know that I love you with all my heart and always have and always will. Wherever I am, you are the first thing that comes to my mind. Your cheery smiles and gentle love has guided me since I met you, and you have a place in my heart that no one can fill. I looked forward to everyday knowing that I was the one that had put that smile on your face; I was the one you had chosen. From your silken gold hair to your crystal blue eyes, you are the picture of innocence and perfection. Don't ever change._

_By now, you're probably wondering why I'm telling you this. I can see your adorable face scrunched up in confusion. Usagi, Usako, my dearest love, I am not ready for our destiny. I don't want to be tied down with a fool's hope of peace. I don't want to be imprisoned in my own home as a king. It sounds so luxurious, but there is so much more. Wars, death, fighting, plague, all of it is a part of a kingdom. Our kingdom scales the whole world; just think of how much stress it would have been? Don't get me wrong, I've wanted this as much of you but I've been thinking deeper about it. The ups and downs, the advantages and disadvantages. Spending eternity with you sounds like heaven, a dream come true. But as much as I would like it, I can't help but feel trapped._

_You see, Usagi, I never wanted any of this. I wanted to live with you in a small cozy house on the beach, with a flower garden. I wanted to have Chibi-Usa grow up in a state of normalcy, I wanted it so much. I've realized that none of it would come to pass. We would live eternally through Earth's brightest and darkest times, we'd have to live through the pains of death. Therefore… I'm sorry Usagi. You probably see me as a coward, but I am not. I just can't live with so much pressure anymore. Usagi, I'm not going to come back. Ever. I've decided that my time to go has arrived, and I will do so. Please, don't cry for me. I'm doing what's best… for me and for you. Remember that I love you._

_Love always and forever,_

_Mamoru Chiba_

"N-no…" Usagi clutched the paper, rereading it to make sure what she saw was true. Her breathing grew heavy, her eyes wide and watery, as she slid to the floor. "B-But why? Why?" Her tears could not be suppressed. They welled out of her eyes in streams, staining her face with its shining saltiness. Heartbroken sobs escaped her throat, and she pressed her fists to her mouth to suffocate them. A soft but trembling wail broke out from under her fists, causing her body to heave with sorrow.

"Why! Why did you leave Mamo-chan! Why!" Usagi's voice was thick with sorrow and despair. All she had lived for was gone. Her hopes, her dreams, all vanished. She began to cry with new gusto. Her tears fell to the ground, splashing against the hard tiles. Her throat burned with grief; she could barely breathe. Before she knew it, she was sobbing, her face buried in her hands. The sobs were heavy and they hurt her throat, but she couldn't help it. He was gone. Just like that, he had waltzed in and out of her life.

"Usagi?" an out of breath voice interrupted her crying.

'Pull yourself together!' Usagi ordered herself. She wiped away her tears and made her way to the door. She was surprised to see Rei leaning heavily on the doorframe, struggling for air.

"I could feel your sorrow all the way at the shrine!" Rei's worried gaze focused on Usagi's face. Her violet orbs traveled down to the paper Usagi clutched in her hands. Without warning, she had snatched it, her eyes roaming the page, leaving no room for protest. "Wh-what? That coward! That dishonorable son of a bitch!" Rei embraced Usagi in a hug, holding her close.

"Usagi, whatever happens, we'll be here for you."

EFB

Usagi sighed and turned over to her side, watching the moon through the window. Her pillow was cool and wet with tears, but that didn't bother her. She sighed again as she turned to look at her clock. It was four in the morning. Groaning, Usagi managed to turn and fall off her bed. An amused look entered her eyes. 'Some things never change,' she thought, a small smile gracing her face. Her eyes grew sad again as she relived the memory in her mind. Fresh tears sparkled in the moonlight as they silently glided down her face. Swallowing her tears, Usagi looked left and right outside her room before walking down the padded hallway.

She let out a breath of disappointment when she saw someone guarding Relena's door. She wouldn't be able to go in at all. The blonde had a feeling that Relena's guards were suspicious of her and disliked her somewhat. She could feel it. She peered closer in the dark. It seemed the guard was the one with the braid, Duo. It also seemed that he was fast asleep. Usagi grinned triumphantly as she quietly made her way to the door and opened it. Once she was inside, she accidentally slammed the door in glee, thus waking up both Relena and Duo. Relena looked at her groggily.

"Usagi?" her sleep-ridden voice yawned. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep," Usagi made her way to the bed as the doorknob rattled. She had locked the door. Relena scooted over as Usagi lay down next to her. Her eyes widened as she looked into Usagi's face.

"Are you crying?" Relena's face was concerned. "Why?"

"Just old memories," Usagi whispered back. Relena smiled softly before encasing Usagi in a warm, comforting hug, one which Usagi returned. Someone started banging on the door, bringing the twins out of their 'moment'. Rolling her eyes, Usagi got up and unlocked the door, finding Duo crashing in with a gun in his hand. He sent Usagi tumbling back with him, and ended up under Usagi, who was straddling him. Relena gave a low whistle and Usagi scrambled up, blushing like mad. Her eyes met Relena's. Her counterpart's orbs were shining in amusement and delight.

"Sorry!" Usagi apologized profusely, offering a hand to Duo, while glaring angrily at Relena for embarrassing her.

"No problem, babe," Duo smiled easily and accepted Usagi's outstretched hand. "So, why did you lock the door?"

"Cause you wouldn't have let me talk to Relena," Usagi averted her gaze, feeling like a little kid that had done something wrong. Relena smiled at that and put a comforting hand around Usagi's shoulder.

"I'll always be here for you," Relena stated, looking into Usagi's eyed. "No matter what happens or who stops you, you can always come to me for anything you need."

"Of course," Usagi whispered, hugging her sister. A small smiled appeared on Duo's face as he watched the two girls hug. It was obvious that Usagi was no threat like Heero had said. She was more like a dear friend. However, Duo wasn't sure where the two had met. He had never seen Relena with her or even talk to her for that matter.

"So, babe, what's your relation to Relena?" Duo asked, breaking the silence.

"None of your business," Usagi replied, just as breezily. "Besides, that's classified info."

"She's right," Relena said apologetically. "Not even you are allowed to know that. I can tell you that she's my best friend, but that's all."

"Oh," Duo replied. He suddenly grinned. "So, are you available?"

"What?" Usagi took a moment to process his words. "No. Nor will I ever will be. My heart belongs to one man and only him."

"Usagi, you have to let go of your past," Relena's voice was quiet and sorrowful. "He left you, not the other way around."

"So?" Usagi's voice was just as strained and quiet. "He had too much going on, especially with me. He was right."

"No he wasn't. You are never too much, Usagi. There are many people who would gladly give up their lives for you. I am one of them."

"Puh-lease Relena. You know it's the other way around. I mean, look at all these people."

"They may give up their lives for me, but they would not do it gladly. They would do it because it is their duty. They see me as a burden and only a burden."

"That's not true. I'd give up my life a thousand times for you."

"I know you would," Relena smiled as she stared into the beautiful moon.

* * *

About Usagi and the twin thing… ok, so here's what happened. Relena's mother wasn't healthy enough to have twins, so the doctors removed one of her embryos and had it grow in a test tube, like Quatre's sisters. After they were attacked, Usagi went to an orphanage and Ikuko and Kenji adopted her. They found out they were sisters when Usagi once saved Relena from a youma while she was visiting Japan. Relena recognized Usagi's blue eyes and facial features and had a DNA check-up on her. Thus, they found out they were sisters. She hid this from the senshi and visited Relena when she could. I'm making a lot of stuff up here, but I was planning this originally. Hopefully, it explains some stuff to everyone.

FB flashback

EFB end flashback

Please review and I might start writing again even sooner!


	3. Chapter Three: Pyro Found

"Usagi, you have to let go of your past," Relena's voice was quiet and sorrowful. "He left you, not the other way around."

"So?" Usagi's voice was just as strained and quiet. "He had too much going on, especially with me. He was right."

"No he wasn't. You are never too much, Usagi. There are many people who would gladly give up their lives for you. I am one of them."

"Puh-lease Relena. You know it's the other way around. I mean, look at all these people."

"They may give up their lives for me, but they would not do it gladly. They would do it because it is their duty. They see me as a burden and only a burden."

"That's not true. I'd give up my life a thousand times for you."

"I know you would," Relena smiled as she stared into the beautiful moon.

1

Usagi absentmindedly flipped through the channels on TV. She was sprawled unceremoniously on a comfy black leather couch, watching a 72 inch plasma flexible screen TV. Duo was on the other end of the couch, snoring lightly. Relena was seated next to her on one end, falling asleep with her hand in her chin. Trowa was currently speeding through a big textbook of some sort, looking for information. Heero, Wufei, and Quatre were out, at Relena's request for them to relax. They had been working the hardest the past month.

She gasped and sat up straight when she saw Minako appear on the screen, eyes glued to the face of her best friend. Minako's acting skills were simply amazing, no denying that. But she missed the senshi of love so much that it hurt. Her face fell at the memories, and she couldn't help but sniff slightly. It would be a miracle if she could get a hand on her famous friend, and she knew it wouldn't happen anytime soon. She unconsciously leaned forward when Minako burst into tears, seeming so real that Usagi couldn't help but feel her sorrow. Her heart fluttered when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around Minako's waist as the love interest came into the picture.

"Simply amazing," Usagi's voice was soft.

"Excuse me?" Trowa paused in his reading, thinking that Usagi was speaking to him.

"No, I was talking about Minako Aino. She's simply amazing," Usagi replied. Trowa's eyes flicked to the screen before returning to the book. Usagi sighed, leaning back in her sofa. Soon, her eyes grew heavy and she leaned on Duo's shoulder before falling asleep.

1

Usagi woke to the soothing sound of Rei's voice. She did a quick intake of breath before finding herself staring at the TV screen, watching Rei dance in a music video. Her heart leapt as she heard the lyrics. They were about her.

_There are days when those_

_gray skies make you blue._

_Each forward step you take,_

_ya fall back by two._

_You've been hit by some hard knocks,_

_you just can't stand._

_Feeling like Alice felt in Wonderland._

_Let me be the one to lend a hand._

_Call my name and I'll be there._

_There's nothing like the laughter that we share._

_Whenever you need someone or a shoulder to lean on,_

_call my name and I'll be there_

_And when life's going your way,_

_just like a breeze,_

_it's a high-flying kinda day above the trees._

_Together we'll be making memories._

_Call my name and I'll be there._

_There's nothing like the laughter that we share._

_Whenever you need someone or a shoulder to lean on,_

_Call my name and I'll be there._

_As this world turns us around,_

_we hang on to what we found,_

_a treasure we both need._

_I will go that extra mile_

_to give you back that certain smile_

_that you've given me, Yeah!_

_I'll answer everytime and anywhere._

_Call my name and I'll be there._

_There's nothing like the laughter that we share._

_Whenever you need someone or a shoulder to lean on,_

_call my name and I'll be there._

_Call my name and I'll be there._

_Call my name,_

_Call my name,_

_and I'll be there._

Usagi smiled when a look-alike of her started dancing along with Rei. Then, to her surprise and thrill, Ami, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru appeared, joining Rei in her complicated dance. She shook her head, falling back into the sofa. They knew how to cheer her up, even though they were miles away and barely got the chance to talk to her. Just seeing their faces made her happy.

"Whoa, who are the hotties?" Duo had evidently woken up from his slumber, his eyes glued to the screen.

"You don't know?" Usagi asked incredulously. Her eyes widened when he shook his head in puzzlement. "Wow, you're so out of touch with news! Minako Aino, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Ami Mizuno, Haruka Ten'oh, Michiru Kaioh, and Hotaru Tomoe. They're only the biggest names in the entire solar system!"

"They're such babes," Duo commented, causing Usagi to roll her eyes. Trowa looked up disapprovingly from his book before returning back to it. Everything was quiet for a couple of moments as Rei's music video ended. Usagi sighed. Duo went back to snoring. Usagi flipped through the channels, before suddenly seeing a familiar face. The Channel Cinq News was doing an interview with sweet little Ami. Usagi smiled.

"So, Miss Mizuno, what inspired you to become a doctor?" Miyako Kishiyama, the anchorwoman, was seated across from the shy beauty, comfortable in a cushioned chair. Ami sat with her legs crossed and her hands in her lap, the very image of gracefulness.

"What inspired me?" Ami looked off into space, her eyes becoming glossy. A slow smile appeared on her face, and she was evidently remembering something good. "What inspired me. My best friend, Usagi. She was the very first person to ever befriend me. The other students would hold me in contempt for being an intellectual person, but Usagi saw past that. She brought me out of my shell, indeed had she not; I would have been a sociopath of some sort.

"She was always there for me; she sacrificed so much for me. She was always pushing me towards my dreams; she never looked at her own future, not even once. She made sure that all of her friends had something to look forward to. Sometimes, I wonder, was everything worth leaving behind? Was it worth it to leave Usagi so far back behind us, stuck in the miseries of everyday life? If anyone, she deserves a live of luxury. My hardships and struggles were nothing compared to hers.

"But… I guess with so much fame and so many things going on… I guess I forgot. I forgot how much she truly meant to me. I forgot how far she went to make sure that my aspirations came true. I forgot how many times she had saved me from the wrong path. And I regret not being there for her when she was the most vulnerable, when she was in pain. I wasn't there for her," Ami's voice had become a soft whisper as a single tear traveled down her cheek. The memories that had been forgotten drifted back into her mind, bringing realization of her ignorance. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, steadying her guilty heart. "Usagi, please forgive me."

"You're forgiven," Usagi murmured softly, her eyes shining with unshed tears. She quickly blinked them away, turning her face so that Trowa wouldn't see her crying. She drew in a shaky breath. With all that was going on, she needed to see a shrink. Someone really, really good. Someone who can pull her out of her personal sorrows. Someone like Hotaru. But Hotaru was tending to people like Usher, Jennifer Lopez, J.K. Rowling, and everyone in-between. There was no way Hotaru could make time for a regular person like her, nor could Usagi afford it. Shaking her head and smiling, she woke Relena and Duo up and announced that all of them would be going out instead of being boarded inside.

1

Rei sighed as the fans and paparazzi met her. This was how life was like now. So many lies and betrayals had occurred because of fame. The hounding paparazzi annoyed her to the brink of frustration, and she was ready to snap at the first person to bother her. She forced a smile on her face as she began signing the snatches of paper and wads of notebooks that were shoved into her face as cameras began clicking all around her. The bright flashes gave her a headache and her eyes skimmed over the crows as her bodyguards pushed everyone back. It was at times like these she missed Usagi the most. Just a wink of the eye or a small smile gave Rei enough encouragement to last through the day. She pulled on her sunglasses after she skimmed through the crowds once more.

Rei's breath caught in her throat as her eyes snagged a familiar blonde head turning the corner. She wordlessly began pushing past her fans, ignoring their pleas for a second of her time. Her pushing became more frantic, and when she broke out of the crowd, she started off at a fast run, calling the name of her best friend. She turned the corner just as the blonde head disappeared into another one. Following breathlessly, Rei's gaze swept the street for any blonde heads. She breathed a sigh of relief when the head entered a store. Rei quickly made her way in, searching for anyone matching the description of her princess.

"Usagi?" Rei's voice was soft in the quiet store, which was filled with modern and urban clothes. She browsed through the many aisles, looking for the person that gave her so much to believe in. She sighed as she headed out of the store, clutching her purse. It must have been a figment of her imagination. Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone snatched her purse before making a run for it. "Help! Thief!" Rei shouted, running helplessly after him in her high heels.

1

Usagi laughed as she walked down the street. Duo was just so… silly. And it didn't help that Trowa had that facial expression. A sudden cry of help broke her out of her laugh, and without thinking twice, she made a run for it, finding someone dashing down the sidewalk with a red purse in hand. Eyes hardening, Usagi ran even faster, intent on catching the thief. Now that she wasn't going to be anything anymore, there was no need for her to hid her true agility. Trowa ran behind her, catching up easily. This only caused Usagi to hurry even more, and she ruthlessly tackled the bandit to the floor. Pulling back her fist, she punched him in the face as hard as she could.

Usagi pulled the crook up by his collar, slamming him against a brick building. She wordlessly punched him again, causing him to fall to the floor. She kicked him in his ribs again and again, until the robber began coughing up blood.

"Don't you ever steal again, you hear?" Usagi said coldly, lifting him off of the floor. She took the purse before pointing to the street. "Now run away like the coward you are. In ten seconds, if I even see a single strand of hair, I will kill you. Understood? One… two… three…" the thief made a beeline for it, trying to get as far away from the crazy homicidal woman as he could. Usagi smiled triumphantly, pumping her hand into the air. "Yay! One point for me!" She turned around to find Duo with his jaw hanging open and Trowa with his eyes slightly wider than normal. Relena was smirking; this was the Usagi she knew.

"Whoa, babe, remind me to never get on your bad side," Duo closed his hanging jaw. "Not only is she beautiful, but she can pack a punch too!"

"Go Usagi!" Relena grinned happily. "You see, that's exactly what I was waiting for. That moment when you would stop acting and start being yourself again!"

"Acting?" question Trowa, his gaze never leaving Usagi's face. Relena nodded excitedly.

"She acts all cheerful and happy, but she's not. She's colder than Heero. Actually, she's a perfect soldier, if I've ever seen one. You see, Heero acts cold, emotionless. But Usagi has learned how to hide her emotions. She does it so well that no one would be able to tell real from false. Therefore, being able to make up new emotions instead of hiding them, she is a perfect soldier. Since she's a girl, she just has to act scared and wimpy and everyone will let their guard down. That's when she attacks, and she does a pretty damn good job of it."

"Relena, you're making me blush," Usagi grinned at the look on Trowa's and Duo's faces. "And don't worry you two, Relena is my best friend, and I'll always protect her. I've already saved her life, let's see, five times. Isn't that right, Relena?" Relena nodded enthusiastically, positively beaming at her sister. "Anyways, whose purse is this?"

"Thief," a raven haired woman called out weakly before coming to a stop. She had her hands on her knees. A flirtatious ruffled red miniskirt graced her lower half, showing off her slightly tanned legs. Strappy red heels were on her feet and a black blouse with flowery red print accented her perfect hourglass figure. Her bangs were currently covering her face, but Usagi could see past it into dark violet eyes, half-lidded from exhaustion. "That's the last time I'm wearing high heels."

"R-Rei?" Usagi choked out, heart thudding in her chest. It had been so long since she had last seen her friend.

* * *

Heh, the third chapter I believe. I should be doing my other stories and stuff. But guess what? I finally updated Usagi Then Serena Now after MONTHS! I might take it off though. It's a horrible piece and it embarrasses me.

Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter Four: Meeting Fire

Hehe, I accidentally put this under Behind Closed Doors. Silly me...

* * *

"Thief," a raven haired woman called out weakly before coming to a stop. She had her hands on her knees. A flirtatious ruffled red miniskirt graced her lower half, showing off her slightly tanned legs. Strappy red heels were on her feet and a black blouse with flowery red print accented her perfect hourglass figure. Her bangs were currently covering her face, but Usagi could see past it into dark violet eyes, half-lidded from exhaustion. "That's the last time I'm wearing high heels."

"R-Rei?" Usagi choked out, heart thudding in her chest. It had been so long since she had last seen her friend. Rei's head snapped up in surprise, eyes wide with disbelief. A gasp escaped through her parted lips as she stepped a little closer, doubt in her eyes.

"Usagi?" that was all the blonde needed before she launched herself into Rei's arms. The raven embraced Usagi, tears flowing down her face to soak the shoulder of Usagi's shirt. The blonde smiled as she pulled back, looking over her friend.

"Thanks for getting the thief," the raven breathed into Usagi's shoulders.

"You've changed," Usagi stated, noticed her layered hair cut. She no longer had bangs and her hair streamed down to her shoulders. She was thinner and no longer had the round face she used to. Instead, her features were more pronounced and sharp, but not awkwardly. She held herself with poise and grace and Usagi had to admire the way she looked.

"You haven't," Rei smiled, her eyes sparkling. Usagi was still the same, with the wide innocent blue eyes and the shiny dark golden hair. She _had_ gotten curvier and had the look of an accomplished athlete. The blonde still had her hair up in its customary odangos, thus leading Rei to call her an old nickname. "Odango atama!"

"Rei, you're so mean!" Usagi whined, knowing full well what the procedures were.

"I am not!" Rei blew a raspberry, sticking her tongue out.

"Are too!" Usagi responded by blowing a raspberry back at her.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!" By now, there was a full raspberry war, and neither girl argued as they stuck their tongues out at each other. It was customary for them to do this, and when they didn't, they knew something was wrong with the other person. The tongue war was their way of showing that there was nothing wrong and that they loved each other. Usagi smiled in her mind as Relena laughed at their immaturity.

"Wow, it's been a while," Usagi commented as the war came to an end. Rei nodded, agreeing. She had a peaceful smile on her face, as if she knew everything was going to be better from now and on. Usagi smiled back, a smile of assurance.

"Care to introduce me to your friends?" Rei asked looking pointedly behind Usagi's shoulders.

"Sure, why not. Braided one is Duo, Trowa is the one with green eyes, and Relena's the girl."

"Very descriptive, odango atama," Rei teased, her eyes lighting up. Usagi took the hint and another tongue war broke out. Relena groaned, smacking her head, while Duo looked on amusedly, cracking up.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Usagi smiled as she sat in the café with Rei. It was only Usagi and the senshi of Mars, and they were both talking about what they had been doing the past two months. Usagi, of course, sheltered her life, not wanting to cause any eruptions from her fiery friends, and made her descriptions vague. Rei went into extreme detail of her life of fame. Usagi had to smile; it seemed as if all her hard work paid off. Now her senshi were living comfortably and were all relatively happy. Finishing off her chocolate milkshake, Usagi paid for Rei's coffee as well before leading the girl out. The raven pulled her shades down over her eyes and put on a scarf.

"Usagi, we all miss you," Rei stated. "I'm only here for three days on a tour and then I'll be gone."

"Oh," Usagi's face fell and she looked away. Rei gave a sad smile as she hugged her friend.

"Don't worry, I'll visit as often as possible and still keep in touch."

Usagi paused as Rei continued to walk. "Promise?"

"Of course," Rei shook her head, stopping as well. Suddenly, a large truck came zooming into view, and Usagi, focusing on Rei, didn't notice it.

Usagi smiled, dimly hearing the sound of a honk. Her mind went into her memories, digging one up of Rei and Usagi at the Crown Arcade. Suddenly, Rei screamed bloody murder and Usagi's head shot up, only to see a truck looming in on her. She barely had time to scream before a body slammed into hers and sent her rolling on the ground. She gasped; the wind knocked out of her, and opened her eyes to meet emerald ones. Someone else came running to meet them, and Usagi found that it was Quatre, Rei not too far behind.

"Are you ok?" Trowa's eyes were concerned as they looked into hers, and Usagi found that they were uncomfortably close, their bodies pressed together. Her heart thudded in her chest. She cleared her throat and nodded, unable to tear her eyes away from his green orbs. Abruptly, as quick the moment had come, it was gone, and Trowa pulled himself to his feet, offering Usagi a hand, which she accepted. He went back to his stoic self.

"Thanks a bunch, Trowa," Usagi thanked him and he nodded in acceptance. She smiled at Rei, whose eyes were still teary. Throwing her arms around the blonde, Rei hugged her hard.

"I thought you died," Rei murmured as Usagi hugged her back. Usagi grinned.

"Like a stupid truck could kill me," the blonde stepped back, wincing. "After all, I've survived all these years, haven't I?"

"You got hurt," Rei stated, checking her over with her eyes. "Tell me where."

"I'll be fine," Usagi winced when she tried to walk.

"Miss Tsukino, let me help," Quatre offered her his arm, but Usagi refused.

"I can make it on my own," Usagi shook her head.

"Baka stubborn girl," Rei's eyes were filled with concern. "Your ankle got hurt, didn't it? Can you walk?"

"Of course," Usagi let a pained smile show as she proved herself. "See?"

"Odango atama, if you think you can fool me with that oh so fake smile, you've got another thing coming your way!" Rei chided. Usagi rolled her eyes. Focusing her energy on her ankles, she healed it quickly. Then, she started skipping around Rei.

"I'm fine, happy?" When Rei raised an eyebrow, Usagi gave a meaningful smile. Realization hit Rei's face and she gave a look that said 'oh yeah'. She suddenly gasped.

"Sorry Usagi, but I have to go," Rei apologized as she looked at her watch. Usagi was surprised to see that it was the communicator. Rei flashed Usagi a smile. "My apartment, tomorrow evening? Great!" With that, Rei dashed down the sidewalk, flipping out her cell phone to call her limo.

Usagi shook her head before offering her arm to Quatre, which he accepted, and the other arm to Trowa. The brunette looked at her like she was crazy, or at least as close to it as he could get. Shrugging, Usagi walked to Quatre and Trowa's cherry red Ferrari, parked under the blazing sun.

* * *

1 ) Remember, she went to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with them!

Someone wanted a Trowa/Usagi moment, so I included one! Still not sure about the couple, though she'll have moments with them all. Senshi, as you can see, don't really play a very significant part in this. However, this story focuses more on the bonds of friendship and sisterhood, rather than romance and fluff, as much as I like those.


	5. Chapter Five: Enemy Returned

Everyone ignore the comment in the last chapter where it mentions that she was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. I erased a part of the fic since it didn't fit well with it, and I forgot to erase the side note.

About Usagi being aggressive, I was in a VERY bad mood, and so, decided to bring it out in my fanfiction. I know Usagi's not aggressive, and I apologize for her OOC-ness in that event in the story.

* * *

Usagi sighed. It had been a week since Rei was gone, on some colony or other, to attend to 'matters' and finish her world tour. It was fun while it lasted, but Usagi felt lonely now that her best friend was gone. Relena was there, but she was always at some important meeting or another or away on a business conference. Leaders from around the world made weekly trips to the Cinq Kingdom to discuss threats and alliances. 

Usagi spent the day out, free of the annoying guards, by herself. But it was a daily basis, and while Usagi knew that it was Relena's duty, she couldn't help but feel left out. The guards had their work, Relena had her work, her senshi had their work, and here she was with nothing to do. She wouldn't need to work. After she turned 18, her inheritance from the Moon Kingdom would be in her hands. The senshi would have their inheritances as well, but they were already pretty wealthy from their exploits in the glamorous spot of fame.

Usagi walked down the sidewalk, hands in the pockets of her black sweatshirt. Baggy dark gray sweatpants adorned her legs, and her ensemble was complete with a pair of black Reebok Classics. Her hair was in a messy bun and her wide blue eyes radiated her boredom and loneliness. A black Reebok gym sack on her back carried money and some beauty items, in case she needed it.

A gun that Relena had given to her for 'safety' reasons was tucked into the back of the band of her sweatpants and a sheathed dagger was in her shoe, rather uncomfortably. Relena was worried someone would kidnap her, forgetting the fact that no one knew she hung around the older blonde twin. Usagi shook her head. Relena was too overprotective, though not as much as her senshi.

Another bored sigh escaped her pink lips. She hadn't even found any cute boys to flirt with. A familiar cherry red vehicle whizzed past her, and Usagi called out after it. The owner didn't bother to stop, and Usagi smirked. This was definitely going to be one of the better days. Smiling, she made her way into an empty alleyway, murmured a cloaking spell she had learned from Dimension 313 and blasted off into the air, a handy trick she had learned from Dimension 1630. Bursting above the clouds, she took note of the speeding Ferrari and followed it through the city. It stopped a little ways from an abandoned building in the 'ghost town' part of the Cinq Kingdom before the driver entered the premises of the building.

Curious, Usagi flitted down, noting that the door was still open. Using her super sneaky powers (that was a strange description…) she tiptoed into the building, focusing her mind on the familiar energy. Closing her eyes, she trusted her instincts to carry her through the empty building. She came upon a room, the door slightly ajar. There was the familiar energy and an aura she didn't quite recognize. Straining her ears, she struggled to hear what was going on in the room. She sneaked closer, her cloaking spell still intact.

"I didn't think you were so smart as to find me here," the voice was dark and deep, reverberating through the owner's chest. Usagi shuddered at the cool tone.

"You underestimate me," was the icy reply of Heero.

"Yes, I've slipped past your fingers so many times, haven't I? What makes you think I won't escape now?"

"I'm determined."

"Determination does not mean success."

"It does in my case."

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat," the voice replied. "But I've got to go." Usagi backed away from the door as the voice got nearer. She almost revealed herself by gasping as the figure made himself known. He was almost an exact replica of Jadeite, with his boyish charms. The only difference were his eyes, which were a deep, dark blue, shadows lurking in the depths, causing the orbs to seem as if they were almost black. Usagi released her cloaking spell as soon as Jadeite turned his back and whispered a few words that gave her back her past appearance.

"Stop right there!" was Usagi's small speech. Jadeite turned around in surprise. "Jadeite, wonderful to see you again."

"Ah yes, Serenity," the words confirmed that the man was indeed the Negaverse general. "Quite a surprise to see you're alive and kicking. Still as beautiful as ever." Jadeite smirked, drawing a step closer before running a finger down one of Usagi's cheeks. Usagi shuddered, pulling back from his cold touch, and could see Heero analyzing the situation from the corner of her eyes.

"Don't touch me," Usagi replied coldly. "I thought I got rid of you. Why are you here?"

"So many questions," Jadeite laughed. "But alas, I must go. See you later." Jadeite turned his back to leave and began to walk away. Usagi was about to follow him, but Heero slammed her against the walls, his hands pinning her shoulders. His emotionless masque was near her face and she stared back without the slightest trace of fear.

"How did you get here?" Heero demanded, his blue orbs analyzing her face for any traces of lies. Usagi put her acting skills to use. She could tell that he recognized her facial features.

"I walked in through the door."

"Who are you?"

"Serenity."

"Don't lie. Omae o koruso."

Usagi quickly took note of her surroundings. Heero was more skilled than she'd ever be and definitely more big and powerful. Her magic wouldn't help her; she couldn't risk revealing her true identity yet. She needed the element of surprise but didn't have anything to help her with it. A shocked gasp escaped her lips when Heero slammed her body against the wall once again. Her eyes gleamed as a plan formulated in her mind.

Heero missed her fleeting look of triumph. Suddenly, without warning, she quickly closed the distance between her lips and Heero's, delivering a soul-shattering, earth-breaking kiss to the stoic man. Finishing the long kiss with a smacking noise, Usagi left a stunned Heero, knowing that the man would regain his senses in a short while. Re-cloaking herself with the spell, she took off into the air, rushing up the stairs and breaking through a window. She grinned in triumph as she sped back to Relena's house. He would never suspect a thing.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Usagi answered her door as three short knocks woke her up from her 'slumber'. She opened the door to reveal a rather disheveled Heero. She didn't miss the look of pure anger that flew through his eyes.

"Yes Heero?" Usagi asked, a look of innocence and puzzlement overtaking her face.

"Where were you?" he demanded, his cold eyes staring into hers.

"Well, first I went to this arcade, and then there was this café and they had the best burgers, and then this really cute guy offered to take me to the theatres so I went and watched a movie with him, but I realized he was a jerk so I left him, and then this girl asked me where the nearest mall was so I took her there and I saw this really cute skirt and so I bought stuff, and then I saw more stuff that I wanted, and before you know it, a couple of hours had passed, and here I am," Usagi replied in one breath. Heero blinked slowly.

"Are you sure you're telling the truth?"

"Of course I am," Usagi feigned hurt. "I've never lied before in my entire life. Why? Were you looking for me? Relena isn't worried, is she?"

"Worried about what?" Relena's face popped in through the door and Usagi let out a soft, barely audible sigh of relief.

"Nothing Relena," Usagi replied cheerfully, hugging her sister. "How were the foreign affairs today?"

"Everything went wonderfully," Relena grinned. "Next time, you'll be there. You'd certainly brighten the rather dull and heartless atmosphere at those meetings."

"That stuff bores me."

"You should be learning it."

"Nah, that's over with. It won't happen," Usagi's smile was replaced with a sad frown. Heero looked interestedly into the fragments, trying to decipher the meaning to them. "Anyways, can we eat out tonight? Just me and you? Please?"

"No," Heero answered gruffly. "She needs a guard."

"I can be her guard!" Usagi smiled brightly.

"Someone worthy."

"Like I'm not," Usagi huffed. Relena laughed.

"Usagi, you're more than worthy," Relena turned towards Heero. "Sorry, Heero, but it's a girl's night out tonight. Usagi is one of the best fighters out there. She can even beat you!"

"I'm not that good," Usagi blushed at the compliment.

"Don't be modest!"

"Seriously, I can't beat any of your guards," Usagi's face reflected her seriousness. "I've seen them spar, and I wouldn't be able to beat them outright. If I throw in a few tricks, I've got the win in my hands, but other than that, no. And besides, who said cheating at fighting was a bad thing?" Usagi winked at Relena, who giggled.

"You're not going without a guard," Heero replied firmly.

"Fine, I choose!" Usagi mulled over the choices. Someone light-hearted and easy to talk to. Someone who was a gentleman. Someone who wouldn't ruin their evening with stoic attitudes, grumbling, or pranks. Someone like..."Quatre!"

Heero turned his arctic glare towards Usagi. "Fine."

"Yay!" Usagi grinned. She blinked, thinking, beforeher face fell. "What am I going to wear!"

"Oh Usagi, you'll never change," Relena laughed, raiding Usagi's closet for the perfect outfit.

* * *

Dimension 313 is Harry Potter's dimension and Dimension 1630 is the DBZ dimension, for those of you that haven't figured it out yet. 

Fanfiction took down Perfection: Is It Real and I Don't Wanna Know. Don't worry, I'll be rewriting them, and hopefully, they'll be better than before! Well, if you haven't guessed yet, next is Quatre's moment of fame! Woohoo! Lol. I hope you liked Heero's 'moment'. Someone asked me, so I decided that each guy would have their moments. I don't know if she'll end up with anyone though. Besides, you don't need a man to be complete, right?

Please leave a review!


	6. Chapter Six: Meeting Love

Yay, an update! Warning: this is a different scene than the one that was _supposed_ to contain a Quatre/Usagi moment, so don't freak out if it's nothing what you expected!

* * *

"Oh Usagi, you'll never change," Relena laughed, raiding Usagi's closet for the perfect outfit.

Usagi stood nervously next to Relena. Her sister had begged her to attend a Talks of Peace conference, to speak along with her, and Usagi couldn't help but agree. A white silk halter-top dress clung to her upper body, before flowing down straight to pool by her feet. There were slits that came to mid-thigh on one side of the dress. Her hair was piled on top, curls spilling out, and pearled bobby pins held everything together. A glittering pair of diamond shoulder dusters hung down from her ears, something she had borrowed from Relena. A white clutch was in her hand, her arms strung with white pearls and her feet clad in stilettos with ribbons wrapping around her leg to her knee.

Relena was dressed in a rather risqué pink strapless dress, one of which Usagi had let her borrow. The peachy shade brought out color in Relena's pale cheeks, and caused her eyes to glitter. The top part of the dress clung to her like a second skin, and she shifted uncomfortably in it. The silken dress slightly flared out in the bottom, and like Usagi's, pooled at her feet. Pink topaz chandelier earrings graced her ears and a small pink pendant hung down from a delicate silver necklace.

Her hair was up in an elegant French twist and a pink topaz tennis bracelet adorned her wrist. A small pink purse was clutched in one hand. Her ensemble was complete with a pair of strappy pink high heels, and she adjusted her dress over and over again. She was nervous about going in front of all these famous people, dressed like a teenybopper, and giving a speech that she was sure no one would listen to. Luckily, Usagi got to speak the last half of the speech, and Relena knew that her sister had an amazing public voice.

0o0o0o0

Minako sighed dejectedly as she stepped down from her limo. Applaud and flashing lights greeted her as her fans screamed out her name. Minako nodded faithfully before heading down the red carpet, pausing to give autographs and posing for pictures. Her smile wasn't real anymore; it never was. Her life was now a whirlwind of undying glamour and glitz, of betrayal and paparazzi. She shook her head and her molten blonde locks swished behind her. She had gotten rid of her customary red bow for this event.

It was rumored that the Princess Relena Peacecraft would be here as well and only the best in the acting business were invited. It was concerning the homeless and charity and blah, blah, blah. Like any of those greedy rich people actually cared for anyone else other than themselves. She would donate at least $1,000 to a charity after this little meeting. Unlike those actors and actresses, she hadn't forgotten her roots and her ties to the humble _normal_ people of the world.

Minako's smile dropped as she entered the restaurant and regarded the people that were already here. It seemed as if her rival, Sally Po, was already here and kicking. The blonde actress couldn't match up to her skill, but insisted that she was better than Minako. Already, Sally had spread rumors about Minako and had 'stolen' a couple of lead roles. Of course, those movies never turned out half as magical as Minako's. She had this aura around her that sucked everything away from around you and pulled you into the movie, as if she was a sorceress of some kind. Or at least, that was what Usagi had said.

Usagi. That word meant the world to her. Usagi had always been there for her. Not even the other senshi were as close to her as Usagi was. The princess had given her hope when there was none. She had rescued her from her own self destruction. She had taught her what love was like, what it was like to care for someone. She held Usagi above her soul mate, someone who had not presented himself yet. Minako nodded at her co-star in her most recent film, a man who had dubbed himself Malachite. His real name was Mark something or another, but Minako didn't really care.

Minako engaged in small talk with Malachite as the rest of the invited guests came in. Waiters dressed in the traditional black and white came around with delicate hors d'oeuvres and glasses of sharp wine. Minako opted for a glass of water; she still refused to drink alcohol. The room steadily got louder and louder as more people streamed in, and soon, everyone was engaged in petty conversations with costars and friends.

"Please, please, ladies and gentlemen settle down," a powerful voice rang over the crowd and the actors and actresses quieted immediately. Relena Peacecraft stood at a raised platform, looking stunning in a pink gown. Minako had heard that Relena was a drab and ugly dresser, but this proved otherwise. Her clothes were tastefully chosen and her hair done beautifully. "Welcome to the fourth Talks of Peace conference held for the best in the acting business." The actors and actresses stood and clapped, creating a loud ruckus. Relena beamed. "Yes, I know that you agree you are the best. You have the talent, the aura, and the dreams of a successful movie star. Thousands are willing to lie at your feet to have a part of you. But there are also thousands that aren't as lucky as you."

"These are the thousands that you must help. They are struggling to live and everything they do doesn't help them. Today's theme is victuals. Those hors d'oeuvres you are eating and the wine that you are drinking is a part of your everyday life. You have three full meals and delicious snacks in between them. You drink to your hearts content. Expensive cuisines find their way to your plate and you devour them greedily."

"But this isn't about you anymore," a new voice, stronger and louder, joined the first. An elegant teenager made her way to the stage. Her dress was beautiful and white and her blonde hair was up in a sweeping do. She was completely gorgeous and Minako gasped once she saw the blonde's face. It was the one and only, Usagi. Her silver blue eyes glittered in the chandelier light as she stood next to Relena.

"Please welcome Ms. Usagi Tsukino," Relena smiled encouragingly at Usagi, who nodded. The crowd burst into polite applauds. "She is a rather close friend of mine and will deliver the rest of the speech. Thank you for your time."

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen," Usagi gave a dazzling smile. "I see more than half of you are already asleep and the other half of you are trying to stay awake. If I were you, I'd think this was boring, too." This earned her some laughs and the mood lightened considerably. "Well, nice to see you aren't those uptight bozos I had to meet a few weeks ago." More laughs. "Back to the subject. Unlike you lucky duckies, there are people around the world that can't afford even a single meal. They end up working in shameful jobs to try and live at the barest minimum. Let's see. I'm guessing that most of your dresses cost around $5-20,000. That's enough to feed an entire family for a year. Me, I ended up living in the streets, under a cardboard, while working at a night-club for money for food. I know what it's like. There was no one to help me and my pay was very, very low, about $5 an hour. That was until I came to Relena and she helped me, of course."

"I'm sure a lot of you came from humble backgrounds, where struggles to live weren't unusual. I know that there are a lot of you that were poor and worked hard to get to your status. I just want you guys to remember that before you got greedy about money and starry eyed about fame, you led a harsh life. If you could spare someone that hateful lifestyle, would you? I'm just asking you to help someone out. Sometimes, you have to look beyond the money and glitz and glamour back to the person you once were. In high school, didn't you want to change the world and help the oppressed and unfortunate? Maybe you'd remember if you hadn't been fortunate enough to have so much. The purpose in life isn't to take, take, take, but rather, to give back to society what it has given you. Just remember that. Thank you for your time," Usagi beamed at the silent crowd, who were contemplating her heart-felt words.

Suddenly, everyone stood and cheered, applaud shaking the entire floor. Usagi smiled and bowed among whistles and yells of encouragement. Her sister stood and made her way to Usagi, giving the blonde a hug and a whisper of thanks. All of a sudden, the lights went out and a dark laugh filled the room. Relena gripped Usagi while the actors and actresses shouted in fear and stood, trying to find the exit in the petrifying shadows.

"Relena, stay close to me!" Usagi whispered desperately as Relena began to hyperventilate. "I'm going to transform, but without the lights and ribbons. Don't worry; I'll protect you. Your guard must not catch on, you understand? They'll be here in about five seconds." Hearing Relena's confirmation, Usagi nodded and held out her broach, which materialized from her subspace pocket. "Moon eternal power, make-up!" her harsh whisper began her quiet transformation. Her clothes melted away to be stored in her subspace pocket while her uniform appeared. "Lumos!" Usagi shouted and a ball of bright inferno was held in her hands, lighting up the room. The inhabitants of the party gradually stopped running around and proceeded to gawk at the re-appearance of Sailor Moon.

"Everyone stay calm!" Usagi shouted, and immediately, the chatter ceased. Relena's guards were glaring at her, obviously not trusting her. She flew into the air, scanning the dim room. Shadows played across the walls, deceiving her. "Guard Princess Relena!" The Gundam pilots quickly grabbed the princess and led her out, leaving Trowa, Heero, and Wufei to stay. "Show yourself, evil minion!"

"Sweet, sweet Serenity," Jadeite slowly materialized, his voice dark and mocking. "I see you haven't forgotten about your powers. Two years since you had made your last appearance as Sailor Moon. I'm excited."

"Jadeite," Usagi narrowed her eyes. "I only appear when there's evil to be washed out. On the contrary, I'm more powerful than ever, so you might want to watch your back. Guards, get the innocent out of here!" Heero, Trowa, and Wufei worked to herd everyone out. Amid the chaos, Jadeite smirked at Usagi, walking closer to the tsuki no hime.

"Guardian of love and beauty, I'm Sailor Venus!" Usagi couldn't hide her shock as she whirled around to find one of her best friends, who shot her the 'v for victory' sign and winked at her. Usagi couldn't suppress a smile. "On behalf of the love planet Venus and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"Still haven't given up on your corny speeches, have you Princess of Venus?" Jadeite laughed as Minako turned beet red.

"You'll pay for that! Love and beauty shock!" Jadeite easily dodged the heart shaped energy blast. Minako pouted.

"Moon inferno blast!" Usagi held out her hands in front of her and a barrage of crescent shaped flames flew out, causing Jadeite to dodge. Usagi took that opportunity to appear behind him and deliver a swift kick to his back, causing him to fly into the air. She appeared behind him in the air and brought her fists together, sending them crashing down onto Jadeite's stomach. He slammed into the floor, creating a dent. Usagi smirked. "Stupefy!" Jadeite rolled out of the way of the red beam before floating upwards towards Usagi.

"Enough," the blond spat, hands cupping to form a pulsating orb of electrical black energy. Usagi smirked.

"Do you really think that that small thing will do me harm?"

"I know so," Jadeite smiled, his face shadowed. A thick beam of energy shot forward at amazing speed, crashing into Usagi's middle and causing the blonde to fly backwards and crash through the building.

"Usagi!" Minako cried out, orange faerie's wings bursting through her back. They glittered, iridescent and beautiful, and Minako flew as fast as she could towards her close friend. "Usagi, are you ok?"

Usagi groaned in pain and stood. Her uniform was ripped and mangled and a thin trail of blood traveled down her cheek. The area around Usagi's stomach was bleeding heavily, crimson staining her torn fuku and skin and sinew hanging down loosely from her body. She made a face in disgust. Drawing the power of the moon, Usagi quickly healed herself. "I'm fine Venus; stay out of this battle. It's too dangerous. I've been in severe training; I'll be able to handle it on my own."

"But-"

"Just stay out! Princess' orders!" Usagi pulled rank on Minako, who rolled her eyes. She turned to face a laughing Jadeite. Her eyes narrowed in anger. "Why are you here, Jadeite?"

"Why, to kidnap you and make your heritage mine, of course," Jadeite smirked, throwing a ball of dark energy up and down. "Why else?"

Usagi smiled darkly. "Of course. Solar flare!" Usagi brought her hands to her face and fanned out her fingers so that they were facing her head and her palm was out. A blinding flash of white light receded through the room, and when it was gone, Jadeite was temporarily blinded. "Crucio!" The Forbidden Curse hit Jadeite dead on. Her heart held no remorse and that magnified the curse. Jadeite's pained shrieks filled the silent air as Usagi held the spell. "Enough?" She smirked, lifting the curse. Jadeite glared at her, groaning.

"I'll be back," he spat out, throwing a pulsating black orb at Usagi, and disappearing. Usagi bit back a scream as the attack hit her dead on in the shoulder, throwing her into the ground and creating a crater around her. Her chest heaved and she winced in pain. It felt as if her arm had been ripped off. She turned her head a little to see the extent of her would and a slight gasp escaped her lips. Shattered white, what had once been her bones, was exposed for the world to see, the flesh around the area ripped apart into shreds. The snowy white was becoming soaked in this crimson blood, which gushed out to pool around her arm. Her skin hung in several thread-like pieces, thebloodied insidesshowing in a gruesome tale. Her jaw clenched.

"Usagi! Are you ok?" Minako crawled into the crater, unable to hold back a mangled gasp when she saw Usagi's shoulder.

"I-I'm gonna be fine," Usagi's voice was strained. She wouldn't be able to draw the moon's power; she was in too much pain. "Minako, just help me. I need y-you to focus all your energy that you can draw from Venus into my shoulder. D-do you think you can do it? I-I'm not strong enough to do i-it on my own n-now."

"Of course," Minako nodded, closing her eyes. She brought back her memories of the golden palace on Venus. Orange and gold flowers ornamented the planet as the planetary flower. Rivers of pure blue flowed through thick green forests and long, golden grasses. The planet was bursting with wildlife, beautiful and elegant, much like the people of Venus. She could feel the power welling up inside of her, filling her with pleasant warmth. The raw energy traveled down her fingers, beginning at the pit of her stomach, and electric orange sparks circled her arms in meandering paths. She touched Usagi's bloodied shoulder and the bones immediately began to reassemble themselves, the shards fitting together like a puzzle. Flesh molded itself to the healed bones and skin repaired itself and stretched over the flesh. The only remaining evidence of Usagi's pain was crusty blood. Minako sighed in relief.

"You're alright."

"I owe you one," Usagi hugged Minako, who laughed and hugged her back.

"Long time, ne?"

"Definitely too long."

"Let's go. The others will be looking for us."

"Yes, let's," Minako smiled, dehenshining, and Usagi followed suit. The two walked away from the crater, unscarred and unscathed, and made their way to the front of the restaurant

* * *

I know this chapter isn't as well written as my other ones, and I'm not very good at action sequences, but I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please leave areview!


End file.
